It's All Your Fault!
by Tenma Kitsune
Summary: Rei invites the BBs to his home in China for a week reunion, but someone is pulling pranks and Kai's getting the blame! “All right then, I dare you to call Mariah and tell her you want to make out with her and that you have erotic dreams about her!
1. Invites and Bad Flashbacks

It's All Your Fault!  
  
"So Tyson, how about coming over for a week to my place?" asked Rei  
  
persuasively.  
  
"I don't know.... last time, your mom mad us eat those nasty health food  
  
stuff...." So Tyson unconvinced.  
  
"Don't worry! Parents are gone on vacation and I've stocked up plenty on  
  
junk food!" Rei said even more persuasively.  
  
"Sure thing then!" Tyson's ears perked up at the mention of junk food.  
  
"Great, could you also invite Max, and Kenny?"  
  
"Dude! The party is soooo not a party without them!"  
  
"Cool,"  
  
"Wait, is Kai coming?" asked Tyson, doubtful again.  
  
"Uh, of course, that's why I call this the Bladebreaker reunion!" Rei crossed  
  
his fingers.  
  
"Fine then! How can I pass up the offer of free junk food? Grandpa's got  
  
me on a diet! I'm dying of hunger!! Ugh!" Tyson groaned. (a/n yes!  
  
Tyson's dying! Woohoo! loliez)  
  
Rei chuckled,  
  
"See you in a couple of days then! Buh bye!" Rei hung up before Tyson  
  
could ask him anything else. (Good) he thought  
  
Rei picked up the phone again and dialed the Hiwatari number. RING  
  
RING.  
  
Kai got up sleepily, it might haf been 4 pm in China but it sure wasn't  
  
in Canada.  
  
"WHAT THE FRICK DO YOU WANT CALLING ME AT 4am!!!!" he bellowed  
  
into the phone. Whoever it was, he was going to kill them for disturbing his  
  
sleep!  
  
Rei sweat dropped, yep, same old Kai! Grumpy as ever!  
  
"Hey Kai!" he said cheerfully into the phone.  
  
"Rei?" asked Kai increduosly.  
  
"The one and only!"  
  
Kai sweat dropped this time, he should've known. Rei lived in China  
  
and the time zone difference was 24 hours. Only Rei could call and not be  
  
sleepy since in was 4pm in China.  
  
Kai groaned,  
  
"What do you want?" he growled, all he wanted was his bed and the nice  
  
warm covers that came with it. Standing in his boxers in the kitchen was not  
  
a smart thing to do, if it was wintertime and a blizzard was raging outside.  
  
"I'm hosting a Bladebreakers reunion party and I was wondering if you want  
  
to come! It's in two days and you guys are going to stay at my house for a  
  
week," chirped Rei cheerfully.  
  
"Is Tyson going?" this was the one and only deciding factor in which Kai  
  
would state his answer. To tell the truth, he really didn't want to go, but he  
  
was forced to be polite, after this *was* Rei! (a/n no, it ain't yaoi)  
  
Rei face faulted, once Kai, always Kai. Sighing, he knew if he said  
  
yes, Kai wouldn't come, if he said no that would be lying...  
  
"Er... yeah." Rei decided to tell the truth, being the goody two shoes he  
  
was.(a/n I noe he ain't but I just decided to make it that way. Dun kill me!  
  
*dux bhind oil drum*)  
  
"N-" Kai started then he started to feel guilt stricken, after, Rei had planned  
  
the party and if he didn't go it would go waste..., "Fine," he sighed.  
  
(Damn!! I'm getting weak!) he cursed himself. (a/n I repeat, this is NOT A  
  
YAOI. They are just good frends)  
  
"Thanks Kai! Don't worry! It'll be a great party!" and with that, Rei hung up.  
  
Inside he congratulated himself on a job well done...  
  
"Oh I worry!" muttered Kai into the phone but Rei had already hung up.  
  
Sighing he returned to his bed, half frozen. He pulled the down  
  
comforters over his head and snuggled deeper into his soft goose feather  
  
bed imported from Denmark. (a/n just a joke about Denmark, neva meant to  
  
offend)  
  
~~~~~~Rei's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honey are you sure you will be okay without us for a week?" asked Rei's  
  
parents worriedly.  
  
"Last time we left, he set the house on fire and had a party without our  
  
permission. Not only that, you let robbers in and they stole half our fortune!  
  
Not that we have that much money... let's see, I have $1 in the bank, and  
  
$10 hidden under the bed."  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Rei's head.  
  
"Mom! That was when I was 7 years old and it was your fault that only left  
  
me with Nana. She's as blind as a bat and she's so old and wrinkly and fat  
  
and she can't even go to the washroom by herself" Rei whined. He  
  
shuddered at the memory of having to assist his old Nana in going to the  
  
washroom.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rei, honey, can you come over here for a second?" Nana called to her  
  
'favourite grandson' in an old scratchy voice. (a/n don't you find it sooo  
  
annoyin?!)  
  
"Coming Nana!" shouted Rei from outside dutifully.  
  
"Rei, I have to go to the washroom, will you assist me?" the tone of her  
  
voice said that if he refused he was in major trouble.  
  
Rei squirmed around uncomfortably, but finally found his voice,  
  
"Of- of course, Nana..." he squeaked in an uncontrollable squeaky voice.  
  
His palms became sweaty and beads of sweat formed on his  
  
forehead. His face became flushed as he pushed Nana's wheelchair in the  
  
direction of the washroom. He went inside and supported Nana on his  
  
shoulder. She started to reach up he skirt to pull her panties down Rei  
  
instinctively turned around, but Nana thought he was peeking and gave him  
  
a good whap across the back of his head.  
  
"Ouchiez! Nana! What was that for?" Rei groaned, for a dingbat, she sure  
  
was strong!  
  
"Fer peeking you crazy loon! What do you think I am? Blind?" she barked in  
  
her old scratchy voice.  
  
"Yeah," Rei muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?!" Nana was ready to Rei another back handed slap but he ducked  
  
and pleaded,  
  
"I said no! You are a wonderful nana! And your eyesight is like an...a...  
  
hawk!"  
  
"Did you just say I smell like a sock?!" the old Nana squawked.  
  
"No!" Rei cried out painfully. Here he was, getting beaten up by his own  
  
grandma and he had to help her go to the washroom.  
  
"You better not have!" the old woman grumbled.  
  
"Why don't you go washroom" suggested Rei so that he can get this over  
  
with quicker. If anybody knew about this, his entire rep would be ruined!  
  
"Turn away!" the old fart screeched.  
  
Rei had already done this, but didn't retaliate,  
  
"Yes, Nana," he said solemnly.  
  
Nana grumbled some more about perverted freaks and how in *her*  
  
days no respectable grandson would ever peek at his *poor* grandmother.  
  
"Hand me some toilet paper! But don't you dare peek!"  
  
Rei gulped, the toilet paper was directly to her left and unless he  
  
closed his eyes he would have to see her. Closing his eyes, he groped  
  
around for the toilet paper, but accidentally touched Nana's leg which sent  
  
him flying across the washroom!  
  
"You stupid imbecile, I should have known your intention was to rape me all  
  
along! Taking advantage of a poor old woman like me! You can be sure  
  
that I won't leave you anything in my inheritance!" she squawked/ squealed.  
  
Rei looked horrified, nothing from her inheritance?! No matter how  
  
blind or fat or old she was, he ignored that, instead he was only nice  
  
because he wanted her inheritance!! She was rich! The richest person in the  
  
entire village! He had dreamed of the day he could buy a car with the  
  
inherited money! Now his dreams went down the drain. Groaning he picked  
  
himself up and staggered out of the washroom.  
  
Nana came out later, without any help and she looked fine! Rei  
  
moaned, why did she want him to help her if she didn't need any help??  
  
He sighed and ran outside to Lee's house to escape the raging bull he  
  
had for a grandma...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei had a headache just thinking about it! He clutched his forehead, but  
  
quickly let go when his parents stared at him strangely,  
  
"Are you okay honey?"  
  
"Do you want us to stay?" asked both his parents worriedly.  
  
"No!" his parents looked taken back.  
  
"I mean, no, I shouldn't keep you here, I'll be fine!"  
  
"If you insist," and with that, both of them whisked out the door.  
  
Rei grinned knowingly. He felt so tired right now though, and  
  
darkness soon claimed him. Suddenly a cute,  
  
"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!" sent him sprawling across the floor...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe, left u guys wit a cliffie! Guess who the "voice" was! I'll review the story of the person who gets it I'll also name them in my next chappie! Anyways, please review! I luv reviews!! I want at least 10 reviews b4 I update! IF YOU UPDATE I'LL POST THE NEW CHAPPIE! If u read any of my otha fics u wud noe.  
  
-Kuroi Neko  
  
Ps. My other fics are:  
  
Sweet Revenge - I dun think u can find this on the find/ search thingymabobby  
  
Kawaii Kitties!- This is my first humor fic! Kai and Tyson get turned into cats!  
  
In Your Dreams and In My Nightmares- My second fic. 


	2. The fun begins with suspicious things ha...

It's All Your Fault  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N No one got who screamed "Rei". Even if you said a relative, or sister, I wud've given it to u, but no one said anything like that. Every1 said Mariah... lol, oh well, send in truth or dare suggestions! (Confused? Read this chappie and the authors note at the bottom) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Carmen! Don't do that!" Rei moaned. His head and back hurt from the  
  
fright.  
  
Carmen giggled a cute innocent giggle and gave her older brother the  
  
'I'm so innocent, what could I have done?' smile.  
  
"It's time to eat dinner!" she chirped and bounced out the door.  
  
Rubbing his head, Rei made it slowly to the dinner table.  
  
"Now that every one is here, we can all eat!" exclaimed his mom.  
  
Rei dig in and ate heartily. There was chop suey and noodles in soup.  
  
There was also wonton and beef balls (a/n plz no sick minded comments!  
  
This is really what Chinese ppl eat! I'm Chinese so I shud noe!)  
  
"Great cooking mom," he complimented his mother.  
  
"Thank you! Oh look! The tofu is done!" She hurried over to the stove and  
  
brought back a pot filled with tofu cooked in soup.  
  
Rei's stomach started doing flip-flops. His mother was an avid health  
  
food supporter and tofu was one of those super foods she insisted everyone  
  
eat. He had been eating it since he was a baby so he got used to it, but  
  
that still didn't mean he didn't turn green every time he had to eat tofu...  
  
~~~~~~2 day's later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! The doorbell rang consistently until  
  
30 sec. later when Rei flung the door open.  
  
"Yo dude! The fun has arrived!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Rei sweatdropped, again.  
  
"You are the first person here, Tyson."  
  
"Hey! Who's this little girl!" asked Tyson curious. (a/n u noe wat dey say!  
  
Curiosity killed the cat!)  
  
"I'm Rei's younger sister." She stated as if she was talking to a baby.  
  
"Tyson why don't you put your luggage in the room where you will be  
  
sleeping?" Rei suggested.  
  
"Sure! Um, wait, where is my luggage?"  
  
"Right here." Carmen had his two large suitcases, each in one hand.  
  
She walked up the stairs to the guest room where he would be staying  
  
and dumped them on the floor. Tyson stared in amazement at how she  
  
could lift those heavy suitcases.  
  
"Wow! That is so... awesome, dude! You sister is really something, Rei."  
  
"I'm not a guy," glared Carmen.  
  
"Uh, yeah, whatever."  
  
Suddenly a black limousine pulled up the driveway and out stepped  
  
none other than the almighty Kai! He had two duffels, and that was about it.  
  
He greeted Tyson with a,  
  
"Hn," but said a brief yet polite "Hey Rei," to Rei.  
  
"That's not fair! You said hi to Rei, but only said Hn to me!" Tyson cried out.  
  
"That's because you deserve a 'Hn'"  
  
"No! I deserve more cuz I beat Tala and the Demolition Boys!"  
  
"That was you?! Oh, I didn't recognize you because the person on the  
  
screen was a big fat pig that nearly lost!" Kai said sarcastically.  
  
An anime stress vein popped out on Tyson's head as he glared at Kai,  
  
but he didn't retaliate, he just stomped off to the kitchen to eat. Eating  
  
always calmed his nerves. (a/n me too! 'cept I'm not fat like Tyson! Lol)  
  
Right at that time, Max arrived.  
  
"Hey everyone! Kai! Nice to see you! Nice house Rei." He kept chattering  
  
on and on and at the speed of light that soon, no one could understand  
  
him. Kai shut out Max's voice and leaned against the wall while Rei was  
  
staring at Max trying to figure out what he was saying.  
  
Max stopped suddenly and chirped,  
  
"I'm not boring you guys am I? I better get my luggage into my room. So  
  
tell me, where are we sleeping?" asked Max quizzically.  
  
"Uh, we are sleeping in the rec. room on the floor upstairs," replied Rei  
  
Suddenly Max dived into his bag and threw his clothes everywhere.  
  
Underwear, undershirts, shirts, and pants went flying all over the place!  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Max cried out and slumped to the floor and the look of  
  
despair came across his face.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" came a cute voice from beside Kai that nearly  
  
scared the heck out of him. He looked down to see Carmen looking  
  
quizzically at Max.  
  
"I forgot to pack Mr. Waddlesworth!! I can't sleep without him!" Max cried.  
  
Carmen smirked inwardly, but knelt beside Max and patted his back.  
  
"It's okay, here, I'll lend you my favourite stuffed bunny!" she pipped up.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Nothing can replace Mr. Waddlesworth!" and he  
  
sobbed some more.  
  
Carmen sighed; she picked up Kai's duffel bags and started to go up  
  
the stairs. Suddenly the zipper popped open and out tumbled Mr.  
  
Waddlesworth.  
  
"Mr. Waddlesworth!" Max dove for the duck that now sat on its side at the  
  
bottom of stairs.  
  
Rei looked from Kai who was frowning back to the duck.  
  
"How did er... Mr. What's- his- name get into Kai's duffel bags?" he asked.  
  
Everyone stared at Kai. He glared at them.  
  
"I didn't do it! Honestly!" he tried to protest his innocence.  
  
"You can't prove it. The ducky was found in your duffel bags. How can you  
  
explain that?" Carmen asked, as she looked straight into Kai's eyes.  
  
Kai could've easily stared her down, but at that moment Tyson came  
  
bounding in from the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys! What did I miss?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing, except it looks like Kai stole Mr. Waddlesworth." answered Rei.  
  
He really didn't want to take sides, but all the evidence pointed to Kai...  
  
"I did not!" hissed Kai.  
  
The doorbell rang again and Kenny came in.  
  
"Hi ya guys! Thanks for inviting me Rei!" and he handed Rei a present.  
  
"A brand new launcher with a sturdy grip and 95% accuracy! It's also extra  
  
light! Thanks a bunch Chief!" exclaimed Rei excitedly.  
  
"Hehe, your welcome." Kenny said modestly.  
  
"So you are Kenny!" Carmen grinned and held out her hand.  
  
"Who's this Rei?"  
  
"My younger sister. She's 7 years old."  
  
"Nice to meet you, uh..." faltered Kenny.  
  
"Carmen. The name's Carmen."  
  
"That doesn't sound very Chinese- ish." Commented Kenny.  
  
"That's just my English name. My Chinese name sounds weird so I prefer  
  
my English name." (a/n This is why she's called Carmen if you were  
  
wonderin y she had an English name instead of a Chinese one)  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Let's take your bags to the rec. room where you will be staying."  
  
Everyone followed Rei who led them to the rec. room.  
  
They set up their sleeping bags on the floor of the room beside the  
  
pool table. Kai's was in the corner, farthest from everyone else, typically  
  
him. A couple feet away was Rei and beside him was Max. Kenny was  
  
beside Tyson who was beside Max.  
  
Everyone was still puzzling over Mr. Waddlesworth and wondering if  
  
Kai really did take it. It didn't seem like Kai, but no one really knew Kai and  
  
all the evidence pointed to him so if they were really in a court, Kai probably  
  
would've been convicted of stealing it. Yet, Kai still protested his innocence.  
  
Max was hugging his Mr. Waddlesworth who was a duck, obviously,  
  
but he was so worn, he looked more like a super short Tyrannosaurus Rex  
  
with a weird super short tail.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Waddlesworth, I won't let you out of my sight ever again."  
  
Max declared and looked suspiciously over at Kai.  
  
Kai snorted at the childish statement and turned back to staring at the  
  
wall. Tyson looked at Max sympathetically and glared at Kai, though his was  
  
nothing compared to Kai's "Ultimate Death Glare of Doom". (a/n I made  
  
that up 4 no reason, lol). Rei tried to be the peacemaker but he himself was  
  
having doubts. He wanted to be loyal to Kai, but didn't know what to think...  
  
Kenny, after typing in some data, closed his laptop and turned to  
  
everyone.  
  
"What shall we do now?" he asked.  
  
"Dunno," replied Tyson  
  
"Eat Pixie Stix!" yelled Max, who was starting to get hyper.  
  
"Play Truth or Dare!" called out Rei and grinned devilishly.  
  
Everyone looked at him. Oh well, it was worth a try.  
  
"Sure!" grinned Max.  
  
"I wanna play too!" squealed an adorable voice from the doorway.  
  
They all looked up to see Carmen standing, no bouncing there happily.  
  
She looked like Rei, with flowing long hair, but sounded more like Max!  
  
"Okay," shrugged Tyson.  
  
"Kai?" asked Rei.  
  
"Hn? Oh, no!"  
  
"C'mon! Please!" begged Rei giving him his best 'hurt kitty look'  
  
Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Kai was unpredictable.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!" this time, it was Carmen who stood in front of Kai with pouty lips  
  
and begging eyes. Rei's charm worked usually, but not always, because he  
  
was older, but who could resist the cute little child with that face? Kai  
  
couldn't.  
  
"Fine..." he muttered.  
  
"Yay!" shouted Carmen. Her charms worked 24/ 7 and she had mastered  
  
them well. She could get away with practically anything.  
  
"Okay then! Let's spin the bottle to see who starts first," suggested Rei.  
  
He spun the bottle. Round and round it went making some of them  
  
go dizzy. The bottle stopped at...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Wow! This chappie was longer than I intended, but oh well. Anyways, you'll never find out who the bottle stopped at if you don't review! Not to mention don't you wanna laff at all the dares and truths they'll do and say?! Hehe, plz send in your suggestions! I just mite use them! Oh and I'll gif you credit, don't worry. THANX 4 UR REVIEWS!! Hehe. Anyways, SEND IN SUGGESTIONS 4 TRUTH OR DARE!!  
  
-Tenma Koneko  
  
Ps. If you like humor fics, then chek out Kawaii Kitties It's my 1st humor fic.  
  
Or if ya wanna action/ adventure/ romance story, then chek out my other story: Sweet Revenge  
  
Thanx 4 readin my fic! See you soon! 


	3. Muahaha! The evil truth or dare! and new...

It's All Your Fault  
  
TK: It's me again! Kekeke  
  
Kai: Oh joy  
  
TK: Maybe your not glad to see me, but the fans of the story are! Rite? *crickets chirping* -.-' oka then...  
  
Rei: So how did you come up with the idea?  
  
TK: Dunno, I think of most of my ideas while I'm lying in my bed. ^^ Since during then my mind tends to wander...  
  
Rei: About what?  
  
TK: You don't wanna noe...  
  
Tyson: *rushes in panting* am I late? Am I late?  
  
TK: Yeah, for a very important date! ^^  
  
Rei: That chesire cat was scary *shudders*  
  
Kai: Alice in Wonderland was a stupid story  
  
TK: It's ok, just childish and... weird  
  
Kenny: It's supposed to be weird  
  
Max: It's my fave movie! How cud u say its weird *tears well up* It had the most hyper ppl in it!  
  
Every1: O.o  
  
TK: *whispers* he needs help! *ahem* so anyways, the story goes on! Oh wait, disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, (wish I did) and I don't own Teletubbies! (yuk!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bottle stopped on Tyson. Rei smirked,  
  
"Okay Tyson, truth or dare?"  
  
Tyson looked like a cat cornered by a pack of dogs. Beads of sweat  
  
pored from his forehead.  
  
"Um, I think I'll choose Truth... Wait! No! I can't let you find out that I'm on  
  
Slim Fast!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped,  
  
"You just told us, that."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"Awww, man!"  
  
"So what do you choose?" asked Rei again devilishly (split personality yeah I  
  
noe).  
  
"Umm, fine, Dare then."  
  
"Great, um, ah ha! You have to strip, wait I forgot," Rei looked at Carmen.  
  
Carmen smirked,  
  
"It's not like I've never seen a naked guy before!"  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What? Mom made me take baths with Rei!"  
  
"YOU TOOK BATHS WITH YOUR SISTER?!" Tyson shouted!  
  
Rei blushed,  
  
"MY MOM MADE ME!" (a/n I luv alliterations! ^^)  
  
"Anyways," Max interrupted, "Okay, lets make it not as bad."  
  
"Yeah, I'll strip 'til my boxers, ok?" pleaded Tyson.  
  
"Fine." Rei conceded  
  
Kai smirked; this was not so bad...  
  
Tyson stood up and removed his cap, then proceeded to tear his shirt  
  
off. (a/n NOT LITERALLY!) He slowly undid the button and zipper, as if  
  
trying to prolong his fate. His pants came down slowly, but the blush that  
  
spread across his face came quick and fast. Finally, he was standing in  
  
front of everyone with only his boxers on. If he had white boxers on,  
  
everyone wouldn't have laughed so hard, but no, Tyson was wearing boxers  
  
with "Teletubbies" and hearts on it!  
  
Rei and Carmen howled with laughter and even Kai cracked a rare  
  
smile. Max chuckled, he had seen it before, it wasn't new, but Kenny was  
  
laughing so hard, his glasses was in danger of falling off and breaking!  
  
Tyson sighed and plopped down beside Max again. He placed his  
  
hand on the bottle and spun it around.  
  
The bottle stopped at Kenny.  
  
"Eeep!" Kenny yelped as if the bottle was on fire.  
  
"Hehe, so Kenny! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Umm, how about truth?" Kenny asked timidly.  
  
"Alright then, what were you really looking at when you wanted to be by  
  
yourself?"  
  
"Ah, er, um, well, I was-" Kenny stuttered.  
  
"HURRY UP! I WANNA NOE!"  
  
"Ok! I was looking at pictures of Emily!"  
  
"Ooooh! Somebody's got a crush!" squealed Carmen.  
  
Kenny's face turned tomato red and he hid his face. Kai snickered a  
  
bit while Tyson and Max looked surprised. Rei grinned knowingly  
  
"Woah man! How come you never told us?" exclaimed Tyson.  
  
Max felt jealousy rage inside him. He too liked Emily and couldn't  
  
bear to think about her with someone else.  
  
"You know, she isn't that bad, she is stuck up sometimes, but she does  
  
have a nice body!" Rei commented slyly.  
  
Kenny just turned even more red and Max managed not to blush,  
  
somehow...  
  
"Anyways," Max tried to turn the conversation away from Emily.  
  
"Your turn Kenny, go!"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
Round and round the bottle spun again. This time it stopped at  
  
Carmen. Kai raised an eyebrow, this will be interesting.  
  
"Okay Carmen, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare!" Carmen said promptly as if she was looking forward to whatever  
  
Kenny could dish out.  
  
"Then, how about I dare you too, uh, kiss Kai!" (a/n no, I'm not putting  
  
them together, SHE'S 7 4 GOD'S SAKE! AND KAI'S LIKE 15!)  
  
Carmen shrugged, if this was the best they could give her then this  
  
was going to be easy! She crawled over to Kai, but Kai shied away.  
  
"Oh geez Kai! Stop acting like a baby! It's only a kiss!" she exclaimed.  
  
"That's easy for you to say! Your not the one being kissed!" Kai snorted.  
  
Carmen grew impatient having to go after Kai, so she huffed, got up  
  
and tackled him to the ground! Kai was so shocked, he just stayed still and  
  
Carmen quickly pecked him on the cheek and stood up.  
  
Kai tried to recollect what just happened. All he knew was suddenly, a  
  
great force had knocked him down, and he was kissed! Ugh! He got up  
  
quickly and wiped his hand across his cheek and glared at Kenny and  
  
Carmen.  
  
Kenny whimpered, but Carmen just rolled her eyes, which caught Kai  
  
off guard. When he glared, people moved out of the way and whimpered,  
  
not defy him! He sat down in his seat and crossed his arms.  
  
Max and Tyson were surprised that Carmen could knock Kai down.  
  
After all, she was only 3.7 feet and had a really skinny frame.  
  
"I guess I'll spin now."  
  
The bottle spun quickly and just as suddenly it stopped at Rei. Rei  
  
gulped, this wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" this time, there was no innocent look on her face; it was  
  
one of pure evilness.  
  
"Dare," Rei said shakily.  
  
"All right then, I dare you to call Mariah and tell her you want to make out  
  
with her and that you have erotic dreams about her. Oh and invite her over  
  
too."  
  
"Could you be anymore evil?!" groaned Rei.  
  
"Yeah, I could make you actually kiss and make out with her."  
  
Rei glared at his little sister. She was not only embarrassing him in  
  
front of his friends, but she was also giving him the "innocent look" now.  
  
She knew he hated it.  
  
Everyone was staring at Carmen, boy, did she have an overactive  
  
imagination! Kai smiled slightly, Max giggled, and Tyson was grinning from  
  
ear to ear. Pay back! Kenny was in the washroom doing his "business".  
  
Rei got the phone from the next room and pressed the 'talk button'.  
  
Carmen raced from the room and brought out another phone. She pressed  
  
the speakerphone button so everyone could hear what would go on. Rei  
  
glowered at his sister who was doing her best to make a fool out of him.  
  
He dialled the number quickly and asked for Mariah when her mom  
  
picked up.  
  
"Hey Mariah,"  
  
"Hey Rei! What's up?" she asked in a cheerful manner.  
  
"Umm, I just wanted to tell you that I want to make out with you!" Rei  
  
blurted out.  
  
"Wha?!" Mariah was so stunned she couldn't reply.  
  
Rei took this opportunity to blurt out the rest.  
  
"IalsohaveeroticdreamsaboutyouandIwantyoutocomeover!" (I also have erotic  
  
dreams about you and I want you to come over.)  
  
Mariah was so taken back she dropped the phone on her foot!  
  
"Yeow!" she cried and was jolted back to reality.  
  
A heavy blush spread over her face as she realized what Rei just said.  
  
She yelled, "Pervert!" into the phone and slammed it down. Breathing  
  
heavily she ran into her room and flopped onto her bed muttering obscene  
  
things about Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mariah?! You there?!" Rei asked into the phone but Mariah had already  
  
hung up.  
  
Cursing he tried to call her again, but her mom said she was  
  
unavailable. Frowning gloomily, he put the phone down and glared at  
  
Carmen. Carmen felt a little guilty, but didn't let it show. It was only a dare!  
  
Mariah would understand later.  
  
Tyson and Max crowded around Rei and tried to console him, Tyson  
  
liked revenge, but how could he feel happy when one of his best friends was  
  
sad?  
  
Kai frowned, that was a bit over the edge, but it was only a game!  
  
Geez! He felt sorry for Rei though but didn't want to console him because  
  
then that would show he cared for Rei and he would get a lot of unnecessary  
  
attention. (a/n 4 da 3rd time or 4th, THIS ISN'T YAOI!!!)  
  
Carmen shook her head and sighed, picking up the phone she asked  
  
for Mariah, and Mariah answered.  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
"Carm? What?"  
  
"Oh I just wanted to tell you Rei has something to say to you-"  
  
"No way! I'm not coming over! Did you know what he said to me on the  
  
phone?!"  
  
"Yeah I do, because I dared him to do that."  
  
"Why? Why would you do that?"  
  
"The Bladebreakers are here and we were playing a game of Truth or Dare. I  
  
didn't think you or him would take it so hard. Just come over! Please! Rei's  
  
really sad! He thinks you hate him." Carmen pleaded.  
  
"I don't hate him, but I thought he was a perv. I guess I should come over  
  
and patch things up. Thanks Car for telling me. I never would've guessed it  
  
was a dare. I'll come over now. *click*" Mariah hung up and quickly fixed  
  
her hair, make up and clothes.  
  
She ran out of the house and towards Rei's. Rei's house was close  
  
by, only a block away. Getting there in a record time of 2 min. she rang the  
  
doorbell and guess who opened the door...  
  
Carmen stood there and took her hand. Dragging her to the living  
  
room where Rei now sat glumly drinking 5 cans of Coke.  
  
Seeing Mariah, he quickly stood up and tried to explain,  
  
"Mariah! I'm so sorry! It was a dare! I didn't mean anything! I didn't want  
  
to make out with you and I don't have erotic dreams of you either! Forgive  
  
me?"  
  
Mariah's face screwed up as she whirled around and ran straight up  
  
the stairs, a couple tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"What did I do now?" Rei groaned. Girls, so confusing!!! (a/n no, I'm not  
  
sexist, I'M A GIRL TOO!!)  
  
Carmen shook her head again, boys, so dense!! (a/n nothing against  
  
guys either!)  
  
"You know, she likes you. And I think that she wanted you to want to make  
  
out with her." She explained as if talking to a child. Leaving her brother  
  
dumbfounded, she raced up the stairs to her room.  
  
Finding Mariah flopped on the bed and crying her eyes out, she patted  
  
her on the back and whispered,  
  
"I told him."  
  
"YOU WHAT?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TELL ANYONE!!" Mariah  
  
shrieked, convinced that Rei hated her now, cried even harder, soaking  
  
Carmen's pillow.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Carmen smiled, right on  
  
time!  
  
"Come in!" she shouted to make herself heard over Mariah's sobbing.  
  
The door creaked open and there stood Rei...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N You're probably thinking 'Evil authoress for giving us a cliffy!!' Yup, that I am! Review and I'll update!! I want 35 reviews before I update!! Plz! Your reviews mean a lot 2 me! Even if you flame me! Thanks!! So reviews = faster updates!!  
  
-Tenma Koneko  
  
Ps. More Truth or Dare next chappie!!! ^^ Just call me the evil authoress!  
  
Preview:  
  
"Kai, you're the only one that hasn't done a truth or dare yet! So what will it be?" asked Max, hoping to get revenge.  
  
"Dare," he'd rather do a thousand dares than tell his teamates any secrets  
  
of his. He didn't want them to find out his past.  
  
"Alright then, I dare you to sing Britney Spears, I'm a Slave for You!" ...  
  
(idea by: Clover )  
  
Zoea- Thanx, I'm gonna read one of ur stories and review too. Or did I already? Lol 4got!  
  
Kai's red devil- Hehe, well, not exactly Tyson kissing Carmen, but hey! His boxer thingy was funny rite? I think I'll use ur idea in the next chappie... not sure  
  
Digital-tiffany- thanx! I hope u hafn't melted yet! And yay! We haf the same names! ^^  
  
Dark blue ice- oi! That's a lot of "plz"s! thanx!  
  
Leness- Ur waiting period is over! Here ya go! And thanx!  
  
Dayaja- I'll see, cuz I'm kinda busy, if hafn't been on 4 so long...  
  
Secret Quill- Thanx 4 guessing and we'll see if ur rite later! *wink*  
  
Hot-an-sticky- that's ok! I'm really slow too, so ur not alone! ^^;  
  
Chloe- thanx! And I will!  
  
Darkdragoncrystal- thanx! I just wrote more! So here ya go on a silver platter! Wat more do u want? Lol  
  
Clover- Thanx 4 ur idea! As u can see, I'm using it next chappie! Yea, u really r!  
  
Xaphien- u'll find out! Don't worry, I'm gonna finish this even if it kills me! Lol, well, there mite b an exception... and yea, its 12 hours, did I write sumthing else? Lol, oops! So since Rei was calling in the afternoon like 4pm, it was 4am where Kai was and he was sleeping. Get it? E-mail me if not or review.  
  
Whitefaerie- lol, that wud b funny, but I'm not into Tyka. I mite tho... u neva know! ^^  
  
Ashley- thanx! Its both fic and story, dusn't matter.  
  
Jhaylin- sorry I tuk so long... I swear it wasn't me... I cudn't updload it I dunno y  
  
There are my reviewer replies! If u reviewed but ur name isn't here, I'm seriously sorri! Chek the reviews I haf cuz mayb it didn't show up. if it didn't then its not my fault! Lol, and I'm only doing those that reviewed 4 chappie 2 so yea... that mite b y too. Cya! 


	4. Rei Mariah love and the White Kitties c...

TK: Yay! The fic continues!  
  
Kai: Oh great! *sarcastically*  
  
Carmen: This feels so cool being with the Bladebreakers! ^^  
  
TK: The best thing was that they offered to act for me!  
  
Kai: No! You blackmailed us!  
  
TK: Why would I do that? ^^;  
  
Rei: Suuuuuuuuuure you didn't! I wouldn't act for free you know!  
  
TK: *growls* shut up! So what if I did? Hehe, I've got Beyblade lovers to entertain! Ah well, the audience loves me rite?  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
TK: Er, rite. Hehe. ROLL THE FILM!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rei..." gasped Mariah.  
  
Rei stood there looking at her sheepishly with just a hint of blush on  
  
his cheeks.  
  
"Er... yea." Stumbled Rei.  
  
"I'll just leave you two love birds alone." Carmen zoomed out the door.  
  
Sighing, he realized he had better get this over with!  
  
"Er, someone told me you um, liked me. Is it true?" He gazed straight at  
  
her golden orbs.  
  
Mariah looked away shamed, thinking that she was about to get  
  
rejected. Rei lifted her chin up with his hand and stared at her eyes. Mariah  
  
found herself lost in those beautiful golden eyes of Rei. Unable to shy away,  
  
she whispered a pained,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank God!" Rei muttered as he pulled her into a hug. (a/n awwwww!)  
  
Mariah was so shocked she couldn't respond at first but gradually, the  
  
shock wore away and she hugged him back. She knew that it meant that  
  
Rei probably liked her but wanted to hear it from himself.  
  
"Does that mean you love me too?" she whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yea." He murmured back, his voice muffled.  
  
Mariah was so happy she could've cried, but instead, she hugged  
  
back tighter and sighed with happiness.  
  
The couple stayed that way for a bit longer then pulled apart. Mariah  
  
looked lovingly at Rei. Blush covered both of their faces like crazy.  
  
"I only have one regret," Mariah suddenly announced.  
  
"What?" Rei asked puzzled?  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner you idiot!" Mariah glared at Rei, smacking the  
  
back of his head.  
  
"Er, got cold feet?"  
  
Mariah just glared at him even more.  
  
"Ok ok! I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Much better." Mariah pecked him on the cheek then pulled Rei out of the  
  
room and down the stairs. Baffled, Rei followed.  
  
"Where's everyone?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I wanna show you off of course!" cried Mariah happily like that was the  
  
most normal thing on earth.  
  
Rei sweat dropped as he replied,  
  
"Downstairs."  
  
~~~~~Carmen and the Bbreakers minus Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kai, you're the only one that hasn't done a truth or dare yet! So what will it  
  
be?" asked Tyson, hoping to get revenge.  
  
"Dare," he'd rather do a thousand dares than tell his teammates any  
  
secrets of his. He didn't want them to find out his past.  
  
"Alright then, I dare you to sing Britney Spears, "I'm a Slave for You!"" Max  
  
announced just as the couple walked in.  
  
Rei's eyes widened comically while Mariah giggled. Carmen smirked  
  
as she saw them holding hands.  
  
"We're waiting..." sniffed Carmen.  
  
Kai got up unwillingly and started the belch out a horrible rendition of  
  
Britney Spear's song. His voice was harsh and grating. It was obvious he  
  
had never sung before.  
  
"I'm a slave for you  
  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
  
I'm a slave for you  
  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it..." Kai sang, as everyone held their  
  
ears, trying to block out the horrible sound coming from Kai.  
  
Carmen, clucked disapprovingly and shouted,  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" over Kai's horrible, terrible, no good, bad singing!  
  
Kai glared at Carmen, he was trying his best! It wasn't his fault he  
  
didn't really know how to sing it!  
  
At last the song was finished and everyone let go of their precious  
  
ears in relief.  
  
"Oi, that was really bad..." commented Kenny quietly.  
  
"What were you saying?" Kai held up and fist and threatened Kenny.  
  
"I second that," a voice said flatly.  
  
Kai turned to see Carmen with her hand up. Grrrrrrrrrr...  
  
"Hehe, Kai sounded like a, a, a, er... can't think of anything that sounds as  
  
bad as Kai!" Tyson howled with laughter at his "joke" while Kai glared  
  
murderously at him.  
  
Max laughed along with him. Rei was torn between his friends. On  
  
one hand, it was funny..., but on the other, Kai was his friend and he didn't  
  
want to lose what precious friendship he had with him, so he stayed quiet.  
  
The other members of the group moved back so that the couple could  
  
sit down and join the game. Suddenly, Mariah had a bright idea.  
  
"Why don't I call the rest of the White Tigers to come!" she said cheerfully.  
  
(a/n who wouldn't be cheerful with Rei 4 a bf? *drools* Rei...)  
  
"That's cool..." Rei answered.  
  
"I'll be right back." Mariah dashed off to phone her brother Lee, Kevin and  
  
Gary.  
  
"Ok then... Kai, why don't you spin the bottle while you wait?" Rei suggested.  
  
Kai twisted the bottle around. It landed on Carmen. Kai smirked,  
  
revenge was his!!! He was bewildered though, Carmen was smiling brightly  
  
as if she had wanted it to land on her! He shrugged though.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Hm, how about truth since I picked dare last time?"  
  
Kai tried to think of a good question to ask her.  
  
"Hmmmm, tell us your most embarrassing moment."  
  
"Well, would you like to hear about the horrible, terrible no good, bad day  
  
story?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I woke up that morning, thinking it was a Saturday, but it was really a Friday.  
  
I was so late for school! Everyone laughed at me when I arrived 40 minutes  
  
late into Science. The teacher got so mad, he yelled at me and I got  
  
detention for a week! Then at lunch, I tripped over some stupid kids foot  
  
and spilled food on my best friend's favourite shirt. The tray broke in half as  
  
it fell on the floor. Then I accidentally spilled chalk dust on the crabbiest  
  
teacher ever. She got so mad she gave me detention for 2 weeks! I lost my  
  
assignment for the same teacher and she made me write 200 lines! On the  
  
way home, I tripped and landed in mud. When I got home, my mom glared  
  
at me for being muddy, getting detention, and getting lines. I got grounded  
  
for a month. I trudged up to my room thinking that nothing else could go  
  
wrong, but just then, one of the pictures on the wall fell on my head. Oi, it  
  
hurt for a week! I took a bath and thankfully nothing else went wrong. Until I  
  
went to bed, I hit my head AGAIN on the head board. It hurt so much I  
  
couldn't sleep that night."  
  
Rei chuckled remembering that day. Most of the people were  
  
laughing so hard they couldn't stop. Kai just cracked a smile, bewildered  
  
again inside, why was she saying this like she didn't care? Didn't she feel  
  
the least bit embarrassed?  
  
"Well, I guess I'll spin this, but I want to wait for the rest of the White Tigers."  
  
Just then, the White Tigers arrived.  
  
"Great!" Carmen smiled knowingly.  
  
"Remind me again why I'm playing some stupid game?" Lee snorted.  
  
"Because I'm your favourite sister and you owe me a favour." Mariah smiled  
  
a cute cat smile.  
  
"Hmph, you're my only sister!"  
  
"Can I go home?" asked Kevin who really didn't want to play. He was just  
  
threatened by Lee, who was threatened by Mariah.  
  
"Gary want food." Gary said while scratching his head, "Lee promise food,  
  
but Gary no see food."  
  
"Er..." Lee smiled sheepishly.  
  
"NO! You may NOT go home and LEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHY DID YOU  
  
PROMISE GARY FOOD?!" Mariah screamed. Talk about PMSing.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"You better be, you sorry excuse for a brother!" Mariah screeched while  
  
repeatedly hitting her brother on the head.  
  
"OW! OW! Stop? Please?" Lee yelped.  
  
"Er, Mariah, I think you should stop. The poor guy must have lost a lot of  
  
brain cells this way." Rei said hesitantly.  
  
Mariah stopped, but grumbled at the injustice of having to be Lee's  
  
sister.  
  
"Where food? Gary very hungry."  
  
"I'll be back in a second ok?" Rei dashed off to find some food for the ever-  
  
hungry Gary. (a/n he's so fat but lovably cute! ^^ is that even a word?)  
  
Rei came back quickly with food and the game commenced again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ur probably thinking "Oh no! Evil authoress left us with a cliffy!" ^^ that was my yami at work. Yami! Come here and apologize so I don't get pelted with tomatoes!  
  
Yami TK: Er, no. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! *blows raspberry*  
  
TK: Yes I can! *pushes Yami TK*  
  
*audience pelts Yami TK with fruits*  
  
Yami TK: TK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grumbles*  
  
TK: Cya! ^^| 


	5. Um, derangedness, and more happenings

It's All Your Fault!  
  
"Ok, now that my Rei- koi is back, we can all start!" Mariah squealed in a  
  
hyper manner while latching onto Rei.  
  
"Whoa whoa, back up. Since when were you and the traitor a couple?!" Lee  
  
demanded outraged.  
  
"But, Lee, I only got with him today," Mariah said with a sad childish voice  
  
that made Lee guilty. "And if you do anything to him, I swear Galeon will go  
  
missing!" her voice turned into steel that made her brother back off sulking.  
  
"Mmmm, Rei have good food. Gary feel very full." Gary patted his  
  
enormous stomach.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Mariah took the bottle between her fingers  
  
and quickly spun it around and around. It finally stopped at Max.  
  
"Well?" Mariah asked expectantly.  
  
"Uh, Truth?"  
  
Hmm, Mariah wasn't sure what to ask him, but there is always the  
  
"who's your crush" question. So she shrugged and asked him.  
  
Max turned beet red and whispered in a tiny voice that Mariah almost  
  
couldn't hear.  
  
"Emily"  
  
Mariah thought she hadn't heard him properly.  
  
"Emily?" Mariah said in a loud confused voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Max glared at her but it was too late, some people were laughing,  
  
Kenny's face heated up and he looked like he wanted to strangle Max.  
  
Tyson wasn't sure what to say. I mean, what are you supposed to say when  
  
your two best friends are after the same girl? I hope you get her? So he  
  
stayed silent.  
  
After everyone had quieted down, Max spun the bottle with tears  
  
threatening to spill.  
  
Kevin yelped like it the bottle was a hot potato it stopped at him.  
  
"Truth," he gulped hoping to get this over with fast.  
  
Max thought for a moment then asked,  
  
"Are you wearing briefs or boxers?"  
  
"Briefs." Kevin said in one breath and got ready to spin the bottle.  
  
"Why not boxers?"  
  
As Kevin thought, he couldn't think of why, but he needed a reason so  
  
he blurted out the first thing he thought of,  
  
"Um, I'm not old enough?" (a/n sum1 in my church actually said that! ^^;)  
  
Everyone burst into fits of laughter, 'cept of Kai of course. That  
  
must've been the lamest excuse anybody had ever heard!  
  
Kevin sweatdropped, but didn't say anything. Again after everyone  
  
calmed down, Carmen made a suggestion. I'm kind of getting bored of  
  
this... so yea, how about we play something else?  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Uh, Rei, did mom buy that new Harry Potter DVD yet?" Carmen asked  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Don't know, maybe we could all watch that!" Carmen said cheerfully  
  
bouncing up and down.  
  
Kai snorted, he still couldn't figure out how she could actually be so  
  
cheerful... she was so cheerful it was sickening... still she was Rei's sister  
  
so he had to be polite.  
  
"I'm up for it." Rei said  
  
"If my Rei- koi is watching a movie I am so there!" Mariah squealed.  
  
"Hmph, I'll watch," Lee said grumpily, *to make sure you two don't do  
  
anything* he added in his head, throwing the couple a glance.  
  
"Sure, whatever, ok, sounds fun," were some of the other replies so they all  
  
trooped upstairs to watch the movie on a big screen TV!  
  
(a/n Harry Potter is sooo not mine! It belongs to J K Rowling. Oh and I hafn't  
  
seen it so I'm not gonna go into detail of the movie.)  
  
As they settled back, Rei reached for the popcorn, but found the none  
  
and the movie hadn't even started yet! He looked over at Gary who's face  
  
was full of butter. Sweatdropping he went to go make more with Mariah  
  
tagging along.  
  
"What shall we do?" Mariah grinned sly leaning against Rei who had his  
  
arms around her waist.  
  
Rei kissed the top of Mariah's head, but quickly leaned down, and  
  
both were engulfed in a passionate kiss.  
  
~~~~~~The movie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai reached for the other bowl of popcorn and sat it on his lap.  
  
Through out the movie, they gasped at the scary parts, and some awwwed  
  
at the sappy parts. When it seemed that the bad guy would win, they would  
  
boo. Of course, everything turns out ok in the end so everyone was happy.  
  
Lee looked around, Rei and Mariah were gone! He narrowed his eyes and  
  
stormed off in search of the couple. Kai still had half a bowl of popcorn  
  
(a/n its those really really really huge enormous tubs of popcorn) and looked  
  
around. Suddenly, the bowl toppled off him, though he hadn't even shifted!  
  
Carmen groaned out loud,  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
IIIIIII!!!!"  
  
Rei and Mariah came rushing in, both panting and with clothes all  
  
rumpled.  
  
"What?!" Rei asked gasping, thinking it was a real emergency.  
  
"Kai spilled the bowl of popcorn all over the floor." Carmen moaned.  
  
Kai scowled at everyone staring at him. How the hell did that thing  
  
tumble off?! He hadn't moved! And it was perfectly fine during the movie  
  
too!  
  
"I'm sorry." Kai muttered out between gritted teeth.  
  
Rei sighed, he already had enough troubles to deal with...  
  
"Carmen, could you clean that up?" Rei asked his little sister.  
  
"But-" Carmen protested.  
  
"No buts, I'm in charge so you'll listen to me!" Rei snapped.  
  
Kai felt as if he should do something after all, he DID spill, or so it  
  
looked like...  
  
"I'll clean it up then." Kai inserted.  
  
"Great! I'll be in my room Goh Goh (a/n its supposed to be Chinese for  
  
older brother but I don't know how you translate it! - . -')"  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow; Chinese sure was a weird language! He  
  
wondered what Carmen had called Rei. (a/n I'm Chinese too, I like my  
  
language but that's just the way the story goes!)  
  
Rei sweatdropped, he hated being called that, but Carmen just had to  
  
do it to piss him off! Mariah giggled and tugged on his arm to drag him  
  
away.  
  
Kai stayed behind and started to clean up the mess he had made. He  
  
kept wondering how it fell down. He never really moved so it shouldn't have  
  
fallen. It was weird... The popcorn was coated thick with butter and some  
  
of the butter had dripped out of the container. Kai's hands got all yellow  
  
and oily from picking up the popcorn and putting it back into the bowl to  
  
dump later. His hands also smelled like butter. (a/n mmmm, butter! I luv  
  
butter!^^) The only good thing was that he didn't have to socialize.  
  
Socializing had always been his greatest weakness, in terms of his  
  
personality. He hated parties and was only here because this was Rei's  
  
party (a/n 4 the hmmm, 5TH TIME! This is NOT yaoi/ slash/ or shounen ai!)  
  
Whenever his grandfather had a ball or party, he was expected to mingle and  
  
more than once when he had messed up, he had received a good beating  
  
for it! He growled, STUPID MEMORIES AND STUPID POPCORN AND  
  
STUPID EVERYTHING! You can tell he was more than a little pissed.  
  
~~~~~The rest of the people minus Carmen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gary is bored. What there is to do at Rei house?" Gary grumbled.  
  
"Hmph, there's nothing to do at the traitors house. I feel like leaving"  
  
"On the contrary, there is something to do! Pool!" Rei said cheerfully, trying  
  
to ignore Lee's hurtful comment. Lee was one of his best friends and when  
  
he had called him a traitor, it hurt, it hurt a lot. (a/n poor Rei!)  
  
So they split of into teams since there were only 5 sticks. Lee and  
  
Kevin was on one team; Max and Gary (he refused to go with Kenny); Tyson  
  
and Kenny; and obviously, Rei and Mariah!  
  
Lee went first and scattered the balls everywhere but didn't get one in.  
  
Max stepped up and managed to get one ball but unfortunately for him and  
  
fortunately for Tyson, set up a perfect shot in one of the side pockets.  
  
Tyson tapped it a bit too hard, and it seemed to bounce out, but went in.  
  
The second ball Tyson shot in narrowly went in.  
  
Tyson was about to shoot his third shot when Kai wandered in. Rei  
  
called out optimistically, hoping to get Kai involved,  
  
"Why don't you get the last stick and join us? You can go after me and  
  
Mariah!"  
  
Kai grunted but retrieved the last stick. Tyson tapped the white ball a  
  
little too hard and it bounced up, landing back on the table! Everyone glared  
  
at him. Tyson's smile was just a little too big as he whistled innocently.  
  
Mariah stepped up and hit the cue ball with deadly accuracy; it bounced off  
  
the rail and hit a ball straight into a side pocket for a bank shot! (a/n a bank  
  
shot is when the cue ball hits the side [rail] of the table then hits a ball in)  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed as she calculated her next shot. The white ball  
  
slammed into a colored ball and that ball hit another at an angle that flew  
  
into a corner pocket! Everyone clapped, this girl had skills! Mariah was  
  
good, since she often came to Rei's house when they were smaller to hang  
  
out. She also had lots of practice since she also had a pool table in her  
  
house.  
  
So the game went on until 3/ 4 through when Carmen peeked in. Kai  
  
and Rei/ Mariah were tied at 3 each and Tyson still had 2. Lee and Kevin  
  
had one, same with Gary and Max. She teemed up with Kai and to his  
  
amazement, she really wasn't that bad! Now they were tied at 4 and there  
  
was one ball left. (a/n assuming they were using 15 balls. I think that's how  
  
many are in a game. Sorri, I forgot!) Mariah and Rei had the advantage as  
  
they were before Kai. Kai was standing to her left, when all of a sudden, He  
  
felt like he was pushed and he bumped into Mariah! He threw her off  
  
balance and her stick hit the cue ball at the wrong angle, now the ball was  
  
lined up for a perfect shot for Kai and Carmen!  
  
Mariah glared at Kai and screamed,  
  
"THAT WASN'T A FAIR SHOT! HE BUMPED INTO AND MOVED ME!"  
  
No one had seen though and since no one could prove it, Carmen  
  
took the turn and got the shot in!  
  
"YAY!! WE WIN!" She jumped around excitedly and tried to get Kai to high  
  
five her, but unfortunately didn't succeed.  
  
Mariah was still fuming over her loss. Rei tried to console her, but to  
  
no avail. To get her mind off losing the game he suggested,  
  
"Let's go outside and walk around." Rei and Mariah quietly slipped away  
  
leaving the rest of the people there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carmen had seen her brother walk off and rubbed her hands together with  
  
glee! Time to cause some mischief!  
  
Kai lay sprawled on his sleeping bad. Normally, he would be out  
  
training, but today, he just didn't feel like it. He knew he should, but  
  
something just wasn't right.  
  
Strange things had been happening and every time he was blamed!  
  
He knew he hadn't done it, but the proof was there and now Max was  
  
suspicious of him, Mariah hated him, and Tyson hated him cuz Max hated  
  
him. Why was everyone against him? Sure he was bit antisocial, but he  
  
hadn't mean to bump into Mariah and he didn't mean to spill the popcorn,  
  
but the "Mr. Waddlesworth" incident was the most peculiar! He hadn't even  
  
touched Max's bags! Why would he want to anyways? But the evidence  
  
was clear; he was the "criminal".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n so tired! It's *cheks watch* 10:30pm! I noe its really early but I need tons of sleep so I usually sleep at like 10:30 lol. Anyways, u guys noe the drill! Review and I'll update! I want 60 reviews b4 I go on!  
  
-Tenma Koneko 


	6. Children of the Cookie Monster and weird...

It's All Your Fault  
  
TK: Well, well, I must say, I can't believe I've come this far with this fic, but still I POSOLUTELY ABSITIVELY LUV IT! You can't imagine what fun it is torturing everyone! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, everyone was gathered around the table eating. Or rather,  
  
Tyson and Gary were eating and the rest of the people staring. It seemed  
  
that if there were children of the cookie monster, they were them. Tyson's  
  
blue hair seemed like the cookie monster's blue fur and Gary had inherited  
  
the cookie monster's er, round stomach if I don't want to be mean. They  
  
were having an eating contest and though they had been eating non- stop  
  
for the past hour or longer, they showed no signs of giving up. Max cheered  
  
Tyson on while Kevin rooted for Gary!  
  
"Go Tyson! You da man! Wooohoo!!!" Max bounced around the kitchen,  
  
yes you heard me right, BOUNCED around the kitchen. It seemed Carmen's  
  
hyperness was contagious.  
  
Carmen sat on the counter in pleasant conversation with Mariah,  
  
talking about the latest boy bands and Carmen telling Mariah her latest crush  
  
and just about everything normal girls talk about.  
  
Carmen could get real girly like if she wanted to and only around in  
  
Mariah. She even let Mariah subject her to making her up. Mariah was her  
  
role model obviously.  
  
Gary suddenly let out a huge burp!!  
  
"Excuse Gary." Then promptly went back to eating!  
  
"Hish borp shure ish woud!" Tyson commented while stuffing his face!  
  
"C'mon Tyson! I betted $10 on you! Don't lose!" Rei crossed his fingers.  
  
Kai walked passed Tyson on his way out of the back door when he  
  
tripped and bumped into Tyson! Muttering a sorry and he quickly made his  
  
way out of there, to avoid further embarrassment since most of the people  
  
were snickering or laughing at him!  
  
Suddenly choking noises came from Tyson and he keeled over, face  
  
first into his food!  
  
Gasping, Rei and Max pulled Tyson up and looked at him. Uh oh!  
  
Tyson's face was all blue and strange noises emitted from his mouth.  
  
Carmen ran over and told every one to stand back! Completing the Heimlich  
  
Manoeuvre a few times made a meat ball pop from Tyson's throat and fly  
  
towards the wall, ricochet back towards the group and landing in Tyson's  
  
bowl again.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Ewwww..."  
  
"I'm fine, I think... That Kai! He knocked me over and I choked on that  
  
stupid meatball! Just wait 'til I get my hands on him!!!!" Tyson growled  
  
and balled his fist.  
  
"Er, Ty, I'm sure it was an accident, after all, why would Kai try to kill  
  
you?" Rei tried to protest Kai's innocence.  
  
"Then why the hell was he so quick to leave the kitchen?!" Tyson  
  
bellowed.  
  
"Um, he was in a hurry?" Rei tried to defend Kai.  
  
"To get away from me so I wouldn't kill him! That jerk! I'm going after  
  
him! Anyone wishing to witness Kai's death; follow me!" He raised his fork  
  
in the air. "Kai's going down", and rushed out with half the people at his  
  
tail!  
  
Lee, Gary, Carmen, and Kenny were left standing there.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going to try to stop Tyson from killing  
  
Kai." Rei raced out the door.  
  
"Gary wants to know what going on. Why everyone leave Gary here?"  
  
"Eh, don't worry, Tyson's only going to kill Kai." Lee assured his friend.  
  
"Oh, then, maybe Gary go home. Gary full now, and Gary see no point in  
  
staying at Rei's home." Gary muttered as he lumbered out of Rei's house.  
  
Kai sat amidst some trees in a forest quite close to Rei's house. Kai  
  
smiled, he wouldn't mind living here... He launched Dranzer and she came  
  
out, and hopped onto his lap. He stroked his dearest friend in the world, on  
  
her head. She cooed in delight and clucked at him.  
  
THIS is paradise. Let me rephrase that. This WAS paradise until an  
  
annoying voice hollered,  
  
"Kai! You coward, come back here so I can strangle you!"  
  
"Tyson! You won't do anything like that! Look, I'm sure it was an  
  
accident." Rei tried to soothe the irate Bladebreaker.  
  
"Accident my ass! he did it deliberately and that's the end of  
  
that!" Tyson's face was red all over and he looked left and right, trying to  
  
see even the tip of Kai's scarf.  
  
Rei sighed and knew it was nearly impossible to change Tyson's mind  
  
once he made it up.  
  
Tyson stormed off into the bustling city and called Kai's name every  
  
second or so. Many bystanders looked at Tyson curiously and others  
  
backed away, whispering.  
  
"Such a rude boy!"  
  
"He's soo fat!"  
  
"Why is he so loud?"  
  
"Who the hell is Kai?"  
  
"STOP SHOUTING!" Rei finally yelled at Tyson, after getting embarrassed by  
  
the people's whisperings. Obviously Tyson didn't know what they were  
  
saying since they were talking Chinese.  
  
"I'M TRYING TO FIND KAI!!" Tyson yelled back.  
  
"THAT'S KINDA OBVIOUS!! BUT DO YOU REALLY THINK HE'S JUST  
  
GONNA GIVE HIMSELF UP?!" Rei tried knocking some sense into Tyson.  
  
"YES! I mean, NO! I mean, WHAT?!" Tyson was getting frustrated!  
  
"Look, he's going to have to come back sooner or later, so why don't we all  
  
head back to my place?" Rei tried to keep his anger in check, but by the last  
  
sentence, he was gritting his teeth so hard, you could almost here them  
  
cracking!  
  
"I want to kill him, NOW!"  
  
"STOP FIGHTING, I'M HERE AND NO, YOU CANNOT KILL ME!" Kai roared,  
  
appearing almost out of nowhere. He towered over them, steam practically  
  
coming out of his ears.  
  
"Er, HI KAI!! I've been looking all over for you! And who said anything about  
  
killing? I haven't." *cough cough* "Crap, maybe I should kill him indirectly  
  
like, POISONING HIS FOOD!" Tyson thought to himself. ^^  
  
"Don't even think about slipping anything into my food." Kai glared  
  
daggers, no, MACES at Tyson.  
  
"Who said I was thinking that? I wasn't." *cough cough* "Maybe I should  
  
suffocate him in his sleep."  
  
"Suffocating me won't work ya know." Kai smirked as Dranzer searched  
  
Tyson's mind.  
  
"How? How could you read my mind?!" Tyson spluttered.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, lucky guess maybe?" Kai said mocking Tyson.  
  
"Arg! Who cares! I'm gonna knock you out right here right now!" and with  
  
that, Tyson leaped at Kai!  
  
Kai stepped neatly aside and Tyson ran into a tree!  
  
"Ouch... @.@" Tyson was thoroughly knocked out.  
  
Poke poke.  
  
"Tyson?" Max asked worried.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"That lump's pretty big!"  
  
"It's so much more peaceful when Tyson's knocked out."  
  
Poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke.  
  
"Is he gonna wake up soon?"  
  
Poke, poke, pinch.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!! THAT HURT!" Tyson jumped  
  
10 feet into the air and screamed.  
  
"HE LIVES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" everyone ran away before Tyson could kill  
  
them.  
  
"COME BACK HERE! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS..." Tyson yelled.  
  
He huffed and stomped back to Rei's house...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay okay, I admit it's short. But I kinda don't know any more ideas, hmm, drop a few will ya on ur way out. Thanx!  
  
-Tenma Koneko 


	7. Tyson's lost!

It's All Your Fault ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: Why must I be tortured?!  
  
TK: People think its funny, honey. Hey! That rhymed!! ^^  
  
Kai: Honey?!  
  
TK: uh, yea, I'm calling you honey cuz um, hmmm, dunno! ^^ is there something wrong! *whips out hammer with huge dent in the middle.*  
  
Kai: I could take you on!  
  
*bonk*  
  
Kai: @.@  
  
TK: Now that that little pest is taken care of, we can start the fic! *grins proudly at the even huger dent in the middle* in case you're wondering, that first dent came from Tyson's thick head. ^^ *grins eerily at you* you WILL review b4 leavin rite? *fingers the hammer lovingly* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is he?!" Tyson bellowed as someone opened the door to supposedly  
  
Rei's house  
  
"Who are you?!" The person stared at Tyson as if he was a ten-headed  
  
monster.  
  
"Wrong house!" Tyson pasted an all too big smile on his face and ran away.  
  
"Kids and their pranks..." the person muttered before shutting the door and  
  
shuffling away.  
  
"Phew! That was close! Now where is Rei's house? I thought the number  
  
was 152! Or was that 215?" Tyson rubbed his chin for a second before  
  
throwing his hands up in frustration, "Argh! Fine then! I'll just have to check  
  
every single house!"  
  
"Get out of my house!"  
  
"Eep! Who are you?!"  
  
"I don't want whatever you're selling!"  
  
"Stupid salespeople."  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Get off my lawn before I sic my dog on you!" A ferocious looking  
  
Doberman with red eyes glared and growled at a freaked out Tyson.  
  
"Eek! I'm getting! I'm getting!" Tyson hurriedly put some distance from the  
  
dog and himself.  
  
"Where is Rei's house?! Aaah! I'm going ballistic!" Tyson stormed passed  
  
Rei's house without a second glance.  
  
"Where's he going?" Rei wondered as he looked out the window, but  
  
shrugged and didn't care.  
  
5 hours later, Tyson sat on the curb, shivering. How was he to know  
  
that nights in China would be so cold!? He looked around; a stray can  
  
clattered along the road, blown by the wind. A few pieces of junk floated  
  
around as the wind carried them off.  
  
"Did they forget about me?" he wondered, as he felt more than a little bit  
  
lonely.  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"TYSON!" various people from the Bladebreakers called out as they looked  
  
for their missing team member.  
  
Tyson's ears perked up, oh so NOW they come to look for him! Didn't  
  
they think it was odd that he was missing for 5 WHOLE HOURS!  
  
"There you are!" Rei sighed in relief.  
  
"WHAT TOOK SO LONG?!" he roared at them, clearly more than a little  
  
pissed.  
  
"You are 3 streets down from my house. I didn't think you would wander  
  
that far!" Rei tried to explain.  
  
"It's not fair, when Kai went missing, you guys went all the way to Russia to  
  
find him! When I go missing, you look 2 streets down and don't think that I  
  
might be a little more than 2 streets off!" Tyson said jealously. What was so  
  
good about Kai anyways! He nearly killed him for pete's sake!  
  
"C'mon let's go home." Rei tried to soothe Tyson.  
  
"Fine." As they walked home, there was continuous grumbling coming from  
  
*someone's* stomach. *cough* Tyson *cough*  
  
Delicious smells coming from Rei's house made Tyson start to drool.  
  
"What's cooking? Smells scrumptious!" Tyson declared as he stepped into  
  
the house.  
  
"Do you even know what scrumptious means?" Kai raised an eyebrow, he  
  
was currently heading to the washroom when he bumped into Tyson.  
  
"Yes! It means, um, uh, nice odor?" Tyson had a confused look on his face.  
  
Kai sighed and brushed past Tyson.  
  
"No! Wait! It means perfume like smell! No! Ah! I don't know!" Tyson  
  
threw his hands up in the air as a sign of defeat.  
  
Rei sweatdropped, as he watched from the background. As he  
  
walked into the kitchen, he could've sworn he felt a strong magical presence.  
  
Shrugging it off, he was amazed to see his sister cooking dinner.  
  
"When did you learn to cook?" he demanded.  
  
"It's easy."  
  
"So then we didn't have to eat any of the food mom prepared for us when  
  
she had to go out?!" Rei asked incredulously.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Arg! We didn't have to eat that nasty tofu, but you made me anyways?!"  
  
Rei groaned.  
  
"Mm hmm," Carmen nodded casually.  
  
"You are so weird!" Rei stormed out of the kitchen. That conniving brat!  
  
She knew he hated tofu with all his heart, and yet she made him eat it?!  
  
"Rei, do you have any batteries? Dizzi's starting to die down" Kenny  
  
explained.  
  
"Sure, they're in the resource room. Follow." Rei lead Kenny past the  
  
kitchen and into the room. Looking back, he gasped.  
  
Carmen was sitting, reading a book while imaginary hands were  
  
mixing the pots and cutting up vegetables.  
  
He blinked once, and the image was gone. Carmen was now stirring  
  
a pot and lifting up a cover.  
  
That was too weird. Was he hallucinating?! He must have been!  
  
Only magic could've done that! And he was pretty sure Carmen didn't know  
  
any!  
  
Kenny walked away quietly back downstairs to type and do whatever  
  
he was doing before. Rei walked off to find Tyson and Max playing a video  
  
game. Kai was being his moody self and sitting in a corner doing nothing.  
  
Nothing new here.  
  
"Muahaha! I win again! No one will ever stop me!" Tyson did a little victory  
  
jig and sat back down.  
  
"I beg to differ." Kai sauntered to the TV.  
  
"Oh really? Well mister hot-shot, let's go then!" Tyson handed Max's  
  
controller to Kai as he sat down.  
  
"Look who's talking." Kai calmly replied, before the round started.  
  
Kai played around with Tyson for a bit before actually getting down to  
  
business. He had half of his hp left while Tyson had full.  
  
"I'm winning I'm winning! You are going to stand corrected! Oh yea!" Tyson  
  
took his eyes off the screen for a moment, and in that moment, Kai  
  
demolished him.  
  
"Wha?! What happened?!" Tyson cried.  
  
"Correction, YOU should stand corrected." Kai smirked.  
  
"I'll bet you cheated! How else could you win?!" Tyson glowered at Kai.  
  
Why was Kai always showing him up?!  
  
"I won by using smart moves." Kai mocked Tyson.  
  
Kai knew he was being a bit mean, but couldn't help it. All his anger  
  
and frustration was being unloaded on Tyson and he loved every moment of  
  
it!  
  
"Again!" Tyson cried, eager for revenge.  
  
Kai shrugged and pressed the start button.  
  
"3...2...1... GO!" the TV said.  
  
Kai didn't waste any time with Tyson this time. He won perfect in  
  
about the time span of 5 seconds.  
  
"Bu- but!" Tyson spluttered, humiliated at being beat so easily.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Carmen called from upstairs, cutting short Tyson's ranting.  
  
"That devious Kai!" Tyson muttered under his breath.  
  
Kai sat down at a spot, waiting for the rest of the people.  
  
"That's my seat! Get off!" Tyson stared angrily at Kai, who was sitting in  
  
"his" spot.  
  
"Why should I?" Kai said casually.  
  
"Cuz it's mine!" Tyson pointed at a sign pasted on the back of the chair that  
  
said "Tyson's Chair" on it.  
  
Kai snickered a bit, before moving off "Tyson's" spot and onto a chair  
  
beside Carmen. He was a bit unnerved at her constant grinning, especially  
  
when it turned into a devilish one.  
  
As soon as Tyson sat down a loud "sound" came from his spot.  
  
Tyson turned bright red as the farting sound tapered off. Howls of laughter  
  
were heard everywhere as Tyson saw that he had sat on a whoopee cushion.  
  
(a/n in the world do they call it a whoopee cushion?? Why not fart bag or  
  
sumthin!?)  
  
"It's not THAT funny!" the pranked boy ground out through gritted teeth.  
  
The peals of laughter only increased all the more.  
  
Eventually everyone settled down, though once in a while, a farting  
  
sound from someone set everyone off again.  
  
"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT KAI!" Tyson bellowed and pointed a finger at Kai.  
  
"Why would I have a whoopee cushion?" Kai said indifferently.  
  
"To prank me!" the angry boy hissed.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Kai was starting to get annoyed. WHY WAS  
  
EVERYONE ALWAYS BLAMING HIM?! GRRRRRRRRRR! He wanted to  
  
scream out loud, but that would of course ruin his rep and it wasn't as if he  
  
didn't have any dignity.  
  
"It's a well known fact that you hate me!" Tyson thoroughly convinced  
  
himself Kai was the culprit, "And also you were just sitting in that seat which  
  
gave you the perfect opportunity and alibi!" he proclaimed as if he was  
  
Sherlock Holmes. (a/n don't own him either, loved his stories tho! ^^)  
  
"I didn't do it, if you don't believe then that's your problem." Kai stated and  
  
left the table.  
Everyone was looking at him like he WAS guilty which he wasn't! Sure  
  
he was a bad guy once but why would he steal or prank anybody?  
  
This just wasn't making any sense! He sat out there for sometime  
  
until he heard a loud shriek coming from Kenny's room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffy, cliffy, clif-FY! ^^ yay for cliffies ne? I noe, ur gonna kill if I don't update soon! Here's a riddle for u brainy people!  
  
A woman shot her husband, dunked him underwater for 10 min., and hung him, but an hour later, both of them go out to have a romantic dinner, and the husband was still alive. How can this be?  
  
And yes, there is an answer, and it's a good answer too. Special preview if u get the correct answer! Cya!  
  
-Tenma Koneko  
  
Reviewer Replies!  
  
Assi riko- I updated I updated! Lol, don't kill me meep!  
  
bba(anonymous)- Thanx! I'm glad u do!  
  
Artemis347- hehe, THAT will b told at the end of the story. however, u being the smart person u r, probably guessed the culprit already!  
  
DaRk BlUe IcE- u did? I did to! Lol, I'm happy that ur satisfied.  
  
Zerikyo(anonymous)- I try my best and Happy New Year to u too, 'cept I think I'm like a couple months late! Haha, its more like happy easter or something!  
  
Digital-tiffany- hey! That's a great idea! Mayb I shud put that in my story. don't worry, u'll get full credit if I do! Thanx!  
  
Lefufin- maybe mayb not! ^^ u mite b rite, u mite not b! hehe, I luv suspense. If u want, I can translate stuff for u. lol, I'm not that gud but hey, I can talk it! Lol. It probably dusn't help that I noe so many swear words...  
  
Samb101- here ya go! A nice big piece of It's All Your Fault!  
  
Chibis Unleashed- Hey! Thanx 4 the suggestions. I'll probably use them and gif u credit. ^^ u really inspire me!  
  
aZn-DiViN3-bLeU- glad u find it so hilarious. ^^; I thot it was funny as well. I liked the part where they poked him. Lol. Thanx 4 reviewing! And Sweet revenge chappie 2 is up!  
  
Cartoon-Freak-X – I didn't forget it don't worry! But c, the only girls are Mariah and Carmen. And touching little girls is just nasty plus u can't play wit just one person so I don't think I'll use it. Thanx anyways tho! And as for romance, hmm, I guess I cud, but this is mainly a humor fic so just keep that in mind.  
  
Bad Girl 2.0- Lol, I torture ppl at my school 24/7. apart from the annoying poking, and the lovely *niknames* I gif them, I am too excessively hyper! ^^ so yea. Sorri, but no1's gonna die in this fic.  
  
Frontier of Darkness- Who knows y? I noe, but I can't tell cuz it'll ruin the ending. YEA! I LUV TYSON BASHING AS WELL! But I kinda cut down cuz I felt mean afterwards. Lol.  
  
Cherry soda(anonymous)- ...sure, if I eva had any. Lol. And thanx for ur suggestions, but there will b no lemon (aka no sex) cuz they're only like 15-16!! Well, its not too young to haf sex, but NO babies! Lol. As for twins, that's wat I want!  
  
LoneWolfStar7- really? Well, I do try hard. But sumtimes I think its stupid. Apparently tho, u ppl like it. ^^; 


	8. Tyson found and more derangement

**It's All Your Fault**

Racing up the stairs 3 at a time, he demanded,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"If you did this I wouldn't be surprised!" Tyson shot back.  
  
"What?" the hot bluenette had face of confusion.  
  
"You were the one who set up that bucket of gooey stuff on Kenny's door,  
  
wasn't it?" Tyson pointed an accusing finger at Kai.  
  
"No!" Kai replied back hotly.  
  
"Stop lying! It has to be you! None of us left the table until after Kenny left!  
  
There was plenty of time for you to set that up!"  
  
Kai had to admit that the Tyson's logic was well, logical, but he didn't  
  
do it!  
  
"I was outside." Kai tried to tell the other boy, but Tyson would have none of  
  
it (a/n nunavut- none of it. Get it? Ah nvm, I can never tell a good joke.)  
  
"Prove it!" Tyson sounded quite upset with Kai.  
  
"I can't! You'll just have to trust me." Kai admitted.  
  
"How can anyone trust you after everything you've done?" the hot-headed  
  
bluenette demanded.  
  
"I didn't do those things!" Kai was really getting mad now, when he found  
  
out who was framing him, they were going to die!  
  
"And I'm just a fat pig that can't beybattle!" Tyson hissed back.  
  
"Actually, you are, but that's not the point!"  
  
"Why you! Tyson launched himself at Kai and actually managed land a  
  
punch on Kai's jaw before he was restrained by Kai's expert manoeuvres.  
  
"Stop it! I don't know why all of you think I did it, but I didn't. I don't even  
  
know what you are talking about!" Kai released a hurt and angry Tyson as  
  
his friends rushed forward to help him. A mad Kai is a dangerous Kai as we  
  
all should know.  
  
"I think he's telling the truth." Rei hesitated, but became more convinced as  
  
relief washed over Kai's face. Finally! Some who actually believed him!  
  
"Then who did this?"  
  
For the first time, Kai had a clear view of the situation. Green goo  
  
was dripping in copious drops from Kenny's head and also coated the floor.  
  
A purple bucket, smeared with jelly, was upside down on the ground. It  
  
didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Obviously someone stuck  
  
a bucket on the door so the first person to pass through would get drenched  
  
in that slimy green icky stuff.  
  
No one could figure it out so they all trooped to the washroom to get  
  
Kenny cleaned up.  
  
Kai glared at everything and everyone that came his way, especially  
  
that girl, Carmen. She had been the only one now, besides him, not  
  
pranked! He was sure she had something to do with it. If only he could  
  
figure out how she did everything. She never seemed guilty just because she  
  
was never near any of the stuff that happened. Did she have magic?  
  
Kai snorted at the very thought. Magic didn't exist! Besides, how  
  
could someone as young as her control magic at all anyways?! And if she  
  
had magic then that meant Rei would have to have magic also, which he  
  
didn't. With the exception of his bitbeast of course.  
  
"Watcha doing?" Carmen popped her head into where Kai was.  
  
"Nothing." Kai replied back gruffly.  
  
"So then you aren't breathing?" she teased lightly.  
  
"Shut up." Kai wasn't in the best mood, especially not with the one that he  
  
thought was framing him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Carmen asked in a hesitant voice, pretending to actually  
  
care about him.  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"I don't know. Tell me about it."  
  
Kai snorted, this conversation was getting more than a little bit fishy.  
  
"Look I know everyone is blaming me for everything, but I didn't do it. In  
  
fact, maybe you did it, you're the only one besides me that hasn't been  
  
pranked yet,"  
  
Carmen was speechless, she hadn't planned on Kai figuring it out so  
  
quickly! Suddenly, she stomped off in search of Rei. She planned on  
  
playing Rei's sympathy to keep the others from believing Rei.  
  
Kai was awed, it really was her all the time? He became more  
  
convinced when he heard her talk to Rei in the next room.  
  
"Rei! Kai's been doing everything all along! I found him planning his next  
  
trick and he threatened to beat me up if I told anyone!" he heard her crying  
  
into Rei's arms probably.  
  
Rei was livid, no he was more than livid he was so angry he wanted to  
  
take Kai out then and there. He marched over to Kai's room, with Carmen in  
  
tow, her fake tears smudging her face.  
  
"Kai! Did you think you could threaten my sister and get away with it?! And  
  
whatever you have planned, it ain't gonna work cuz Carmen told me  
  
everything!"  
  
In Rei's eyes it certainly looked suspicious. Kai was bent over a desk  
  
and writing something, Rei assumed it was his "secret plans".  
  
"I never said anything like that and for your info, I was writing in my journal!"  
  
Kai snapped back.  
  
He shoved a red book in both of their faces and glowered at both of  
  
them.  
  
"If you guys tell anyone, I'm going to so sue you both!" Kai walked out of the  
  
guestroom.  
  
"What?" Rei was confused, not just your average confused, oh no, he was  
  
so confused he was bewildered, baffled, perplexed, mystified, puzzled, and  
  
at complete loss of words.  
  
Who to believe now? His sister who had stopped crying but was  
  
holding onto him tightly with those watery eyes or Kai whom he wanted to  
  
seem innocent.  
  
Scratching his head, he walked mutely out of the room.  
  
In Carmen's little brain, a large plan was forming. Grinning wickedly  
  
after her brother, traces of her tears all gone, she thought about a prank that  
  
she could do on herself, but not so bad that she would lose her reputation.  
  
Oh yes, Kai was going down tonight!  
  
The next morning she shrieked as loud as possible to get everyone's  
  
attention, which brought Rei running into her room.  
  
"What the!?" Rei looked at his hair then back at hers.  
  
"Ew!"  
  
"What in the name of beyblades?!"  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
"On my word as a laptop bitbeast!"  
  
"How did THAT happen?!"  
  
"Dear Lord! Why in the name of all textbooks, famous scientists and  
  
mathematical formulas did you guys DYE YOUR HAIR?!"

* * *

A/N Don't worry, its only temporary. Lol, and thanx for all ur great reviews, unfortunately, I don't have time to reply to them all so with a sad heart, I end it here. (this chappie I mean, not the story = P)  
  
-Tenma Kitsune 


	9. Things take a turn for the better? Not!

A/N Haha, I wrote this a long time ago and I totally forgot to update. Gomen gomen! Anyways, enjoy?

* * *

"B-But! How did this happen!" Rei wailed despairingly.

"Ew! I'm a dumb blonde now!" Carmen burst into fake tears.

"Who did this!" Rei snapped incredibly angry at his now blonde hair.

"Well, let's see, who was showering before you? They would have the perfect opportunity to slip dye into your hair. After all, you two showered last, last night so only the person before you could do this." Kenny frowned as he entered some data into Dizzi.

"That would be Kai." Tyson pipped up.

"Blaming me again are you? What proof do you have? Get a life, Tyson." Kai snorted as he walked out.

NOT AGAIN! WHOEVER WAS DOING THIS WILL DIE! Kai was so angry right then that he bumped into Mariah on her way to Rei's house.

"Kai, what's wrong?" her worried eyes, alleviated his anger a bit.

"Some one's playing practical jokes on everyone but me including themself to make him/ her look innocent and now everyone hates me!" Kai exploded and gritted his teeth.

"Carmen right?" Mariah frowned knowing the mischievous girl's nature.

"Yea, how'd you know?" Kai asked surprised.

"It's her way of initiating you into her respect list. All you gotta do is prank her and she'll respect you" Mariah steered him back into the house.

"What should I do?" he wondered out- loud.

"I'll tell you a secret, she's most afraid of insects and bugs." Mariah winked and headed for the basement.

"Thanks," he smiled inward for once.

All day, Kai worked on his master plan avoiding everything including everyone.

"If I put this here, then she'll walk over. Now all I gotta do is attach this to that and Phase 1 will finish!" He leaned back deep in the night apparently proud of himself and grateful for his training at the Abbey for the first time.

"Kai, we brought you breakfast." Rei peeked his head in only to find Kai fallen asleep over his desk and drool coming down from his mouth.

"Er, Kai?" he sweatdropped,

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot!" Kai jumped up frantically from his desk and his hands closed around an imaginary gun. Unfortunately, he stumbled into his desk and his multitude of plan papers flew up into the air!

"What's all the papers?" he asked curiously.

"N-nothing!" Kai gasped and stood up straight.

"Another prank! Kai! You've gone too far already! Out of this house! I don't want to see you again!" talk about an angry tiger!

Kai walked dismally away from Rei's house, thinking exactly how HAD things gone so wrong. He sat down beside a garbage can, a sudden shadow falling over him made him look up.

"Carmen..." he growled low in his throat and stood up towering over her.

"Yes, Kai?" she smiled sweetly up at the boy standing in front of her.

In one quick motion, he had her hanging upside down by her feet.

"You can't outsmart me!" he sneered as she dangled upside down like a bat.

She moved faster than he could comprehend and the next thing he knew, a sharp pain had enveloped his wrist and he immediately dropped her. Carmen flipped and landed on her feet.

"You were saying?" she smirked at his glaring face.

"Fine, you think you're so strong? Beybattle me!" he snarled and whipped out his blade.

"Alright," she produced her blade from her pocket and called out,

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" both blades launched into the sidewalks and headed for the other!

Carmen's blade was white and black, producing grey as it spun quickly along.

Yes, Dranzer was closing in on her; she WILL be crushed! Just before they were about to clash, the grey blade swerved to the right and Dranzer crashed into a wall!

"You forget! I have fought in these streets all my life! You can't possibly beat experience!" Carmen laughed gleefully as her blade smashed Dranzer into the same wall.

Kai gritted his teeth and called on Dranzer, his mighty bit beast!

Dranzer appeared with a war cry and bumped the grey blade away far enough to squeeze himself out of the hole. She blew fire at the grey blade, but just as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. The phoenix screamed in agony as the grey blade appeared behind her and scratched her deeply.

"My bitbeast is a black puma, Shoa, element of shadow! You can't hit what you can't see!" she chuckled as the grey blade disappeared once more.

Kai smirked, this was no different from some other blades he had faced. He led their blades into a puddle of water and jumped out again. Now her blade left trail marks. Dranzer managed to fry her once, but the fire dried up the water and now, he couldn't see her again.

Cursing his bad luck, he led them further along until he came to a large field.

"Perfect." He grinned as he order Dranzer to set only the grass on fire. Well, needless to say, the field got burnt and so did Shoa.

Without warning, Carmen ran up to him and gave him a hug that could rival Gary's.

"What the hell!" he managed to choke out.

"You're my official big brother!" she cried and beamed up at him.

"What! How did I-? Huh!" Kai looked confused and Carmen laughed.

"Rei's a good older brother, but he's never around. He's always hanging out with Gary and them." She looked down and drew circles on the ground with her foot. Something wasn't right. This wasn't the smirking, sneaky, confident Carmen that he knew! Suddenly feeling stupidly compassionate he asked her,

"What's wrong?"

"It's this guy, he thinks he's so smart and strong! If only I could beat him once in a battle then that'd show him! But I don't have anyone to train against, but then again, I don't even know how to train" she trailed off and this time Kai could tell, she was telling the truth.

"But you'll never!" a large chubby boy with short black spiked hair walked up to Carmen and sneered at her.

"I don't have to, Kai will!" she involuntarily pushed Kai to meet the chubby boy.

"He's not Kai! You're so stupid! Kai would never talk to someone like you!" he pushed her making her stumble backwards.

"I am, I would and I have Dranzer." He flashed the blue blade before replacing it in his pocket.

"K-Kai!" the younger boy backed away timidly this time.

"Yes, however, I will not battle you; Carmen will. And she will win." He stepped back and nudged the terrified girl, before whispering in her ear,

"You can do it, I know you can." It was incredibly mushy and corny but he somehow felt sympathetic to the girl's plight. It was weird since he had so passionately hated the girl before, but when he realized how lonely she was, he knew she wasn't much different from him at the Abbey.

Empowered by Kai's new confidence in her, Carmen stepped up and readily challenged the boy.

"Hey, Kai! Watch my special moves! And when she gets creamed, you can be my friend!" he launched his blade viciously, in fact, too hard and his blade was off balance a bit.

"What makes you think I want to hang out with scum like you?" Kai laughed at the boys chagrined look.

"Well, because you like people who are powerful right? And if I win, then that means I'm powerful and you'll like me." The poor boy was so confused and frightened of Kai he lost some of his previous confidence.

Kai just snorted.

"But you won't win so I WON'T hang out with you."

Carmen knew what Kai was doing and used it to her full advantage, hit after hit landed squarely and perfectly, soon the boy's blue insect could take it no longer and dissipated with a puff of blue smoke and an agonizing cry.

"But, but but- how!" the boy grabbed his blade and ran off.

"See, you don't need an older brother, you're capable of taking care of yourself." Kai remarked and headed back towards Rei's house.

"But can you stick around? What if he comes back?"

"Then you psyche him out." Kai smirked but frowned as rain started to fall steadily.

"Off all the blasted times to rain," he muttered to himself and broke into a jog.

Looking back, he saw that the rain had no affect on Carmen. That is to say, she wasn't the slightest bit wet. The rain fell everywhere but where she was standing!

"How'd you do that?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I have magic." With a snap of her fingers, Kai was completely dry and absolutely no rain was going anywhere near him.

"Is that how you pranked the rest of the people?" Kai had an exasperated tone in his voice.

And odd look was directed his way as if to say, 'Duh!'

"So I still don't get why you had to prank other people to make me look bad."

"Because I had to make sure." An answer so simple yet so varied it could've meant anything.

"Of?"

Just a brilliant smile was her answer.

Deciding that she wasn't going to give him a straight answer, he ran to his room and began to write in his journal.

"Today was the oddest day of my life. Not only did I somehow touch Carmen's life, I also feel as if I have changed as well. I can't believe I have so easily forgiven her, but I have, and now she's somewhat my younger sister. Weird, eh? Not to mention she managed to make me feel sympathy and compassion... Stupid girl...

However, these changes seem to be for the better and I'm glad I went to Rei's stupid reunion, even if I didn't really reunite with any of them. I have a feeling they hate me now more than ever, and as always, I don't care. Its kind of sad I have to leave tomorrow, but now I believe I'm ready for anything.

Yes, I suppose I'm ready for love too, though who will win my heart, that will remain to be seen. Love, I can't believe I used to believe it was a useless emotion I'd never need. Lately, though, I've been feeling lonely, and I believe that only love can fill that void. It's not like me to be so optimistic, after all, who could only love me for me? Everyone I know likes me because I have money, I have power, and they believe I can fulfill their pleasure. How wrong they are. I am still a virgin. Traditional as I may be, my virginity is given away only once and I want that person to be someone special.

If I can ever find that girl, I would never let her go, but I do not foresee it any time in the future. I end this entry here.

Ps. Carmen really was the one behind the pranks, but I can't hate her for the reasons explained above."

Owari

A/N Sappy! Ew... lol, I don't like it either, but I'm ending this here. Sequel? Maybe. Depends... anyways, so tell me wut u think, and if u flame, I don't blame u, I wud flame myself too. Ugh, I hate the way I ended it, but I had to get this over with to concentrate on my other fics, bsides, I didn't really like this fic from the start anyways. P cya later!

-Tenma Kitsune

Ps. I'm over Beyblade now, so don't expect anymore stories about this Anime '' Though I really do feel like doing a sequel for Kawaii Kitties...


End file.
